


Starbound

by sodabuzz



Series: Alien AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Human Tony, M/M, Multi, Poor Tony, adding tags as I go, alien bucky, alien steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodabuzz/pseuds/sodabuzz
Summary: Basically a prequel to my other fic Sleeping, Steve and Bucky meet Tony.





	Starbound

“Alright Steve. Please. Do not. Leave the ship this time okay? We don’t have enough money to buy a new ship again.” 

Bucky paused in the doorway, looking at Steve expectantly. Steve simply rolled his eyes. “I’m not leaving until you promise you’re not going to leave.” Steve let out a frustrated sigh before nodding. “I promise I won’t leave while you’re out.” Steve snickers in his mind when Bucky doesn’t see Steve’s crossed fingers. Bucky dropped him a kiss and dodging a bag of dried apple slices, quickly left. 

Bucky quietly strolled through the city, stopping every once in awhile to look at his map. “Geez, why do the planets we stop at, always have to be so damn big.” Bucky mumbled to himself with a small frown. When Bucky does find the supermarket, he realizes he passed it four times. 

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Steve was a active person, he couldn’t just sit on the couch all day doing nothing. Steve wanted to explore, they’ve never been on this planet and their ship map was busted along with all the other busted or worn down parts of the ship He wanted to leave and well…Bucky did leave him the keys so he could just initiate the security settings on the ship and set it to “disappear” until him or Bucky came back… Yeah! That way Bucky couldn’t be that mad if he left. Steve quickly grabbed the keys and ran out the ship but, of course before he made sure to initiate the ships security measures. 

~~~~~~

After walking around for what seemed like an hour Steve found himself passing what seemed to be a park with very oddly shaped statues. Steve just could not take his eyes off them. He had passed several statues before he realized it. There was something alluring about each and every statute. 

It was almost as if...as if they were calling to him  
They wanted him?  
Why?  
…  
Does it even matter why?

Steve could feel his legs move without his permission and when he attempted to look down to investigate, his head stayed upward. 

Panic set in. He couldn't move a muscle! Steve could see himself walking toward the largest statue, he stopped right in front of it. Slowly the ground in front of the statue started to open. 

Oh no, Steve thought, Bucky is going to be pissed if I die and he can't even get the keys. As soon as his foot lifted itself again, a man appeared in his line of sight. The ground in front of the statue snapped shut. At that moment, Steven was finally able to move his legs on his own. 

“Ya know,” the brown haired man spoke “you really should research planets before you decide to land on them. There's thousands of sites explaining why you shouldn’t come to earth.” Steve couldn't help but stare, the man was handsome. Bucky would definitely like him. After a few long seconds had gone by, the man started fidgeting. “I-Are you okay? The effects should be gone by now.” 

Pulled out of his tunnel vision, Steve shot straight up, scratching the back of his head. “Oh right! Thank you for that...but what exactly happened?” 

The man pointed his thumb behind himself, directly pointing at the statue “Well, that statue that you were staring at essentially mind controls you. The cops will be here soon, if you don’t wanna be kidnapped I suggest you come with me” 

Well Tony was a fairly small man. Steve was positive he could beat Tony, should he try anything. Even then it’s not like Steve couldn’t run back to the ship. “Alright,considering my options, I’ll come with you.”

“Good choice, now wear these. We don’t need them chasing us through the streets.” Putting on the offered hat and jacket. Steve, following close behind, kept his head down and definitely was not staring at Tony’s ass, yup definitely not staring at his wonderful globes. “Uh, hey I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble.”

Steve caught the man’s eyes as he glanced back at him. “Don't worry about it. Moreover let's introduce ourselves, i'm Tony. Genius mechanic.”

“I’m Steve, uh … traveler. I suppose.” 

“Ya know, you’re surprisingly calm about this whole situation.”

Sheepishly Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Well it’s not exactly the first time this kind of incident has happened and probably won’t be the last.” Scratch that, it definitely won’t be the last time.

Tony paused and turned around, staring in disbelief. “So you’re telling me almost getting kidnapped is a somewhat normal routine for you?” 

“Honestly, yeah.”

“Wow, this whole lost puppy shibang is a real thing for you.” Lost puppy look?! I am no puppy! How dare he compare me to a small, helpless, animal!

“Now listen here, Mr Tony-”

“Last name is Stark if you want to be proper, but you can just call me Tony.” This “Tony” had the audacity to act as if he didn’t just insult someone he only just rescued and met! Why did the hot ones always have to be jerks?

Steve set the most disapproving face he could manage “Well Tony Stark, I've fought and won many battles, I am the farthest thing from a “lost puppy” and if you hadn’t just saved me, I would show you how much of a lost puppy I am not.” At this point Steve hadn’t even realized the steps he had taken towards Tony until he flinched back a few steps.

Tony’s eye were cast downward seemingly more interested in the sidewalk than Steve, and he wore small dejected face. Steve could be clueless at times but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew the signs and he hated the fact that he been the one to put that put that face on Tony.

Holding his elbows,clearly trying to make himself seem smaller, Tony spoke “Look, I’m sorry I called you a puppy. I didn’t mean to insult you, I don’t want to fight or argue. I-I’m just gonna leave. Just keep your head low and the cops won’t find you.

Keeping his distance, Steve held his hand up. “Wait, please. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have just assumed you were insulting me. Please stay, as you know I’m new here, it would be a great help if you were to show me around?” 

Yeah, maybe Steve don’t really care about what he got shown and maybe he cared more about that fact he could spend more time with Tony. Sue him.

Tony immediately perked up and motioned for Steve to follow him into a nearby alley. “Well, alright if you insist I suppose i’ll just have to stay. Just wondering by the way, are you any good at being stealthy?”

“I have had training but I wouldn’t say I am the best at sneaking around.” Steve still got the chills just from remembering Bucky’s “training” as he called it and he barely even passed! 

“Okay, so poor stealth skills noted.” Tony walked halfway into the alleyway before Steve even noticed the poorly lit door that Tony stops in front of. “The mechanic requesting entry.” 

After he spoke, from the wall, came a very low beeping sound. A few of the bricks in the wall started shifting back and behind the other bricks. It was strangely satisfying to watch the bricks magicly move in perfect sync.

Steve was broken out of his trance once again by Tony walking inside the opening. As much as Steve wanted to trust Tony, he still was someone Steve only met moments ago, for all Steve knows, this could be a trap and Tony could actually be the one trying to kidnap people. If so, Tony was a damn good actor. Steve didn’t notice any signs of hostility or malicious intent. Before Tony could pass through the doorway, Steve spoke. “Tony, where are we going?” 

“Steve, listen, for now I can’t answer that question but I can tell you the place we are going to is the best place to get the protection you need.” Tony, of course, continues through the door.

Weighing his options once more, Steve steps through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Sorry about giving the fic just about a year later. Tbh my bad, shit happened. I moved to another state, had to get used to a whole new school, and got a job. Basically neglected this fic until i decided to sit down and write. Hope you enjoy! (Im gonna try and not wait a year to upload fics lol)   
> Heres my twitter if anyone wants to talk: mosboba


End file.
